Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover
by TheLivingEnd
Summary: Bella moves to Forks and finds that the guys are the same that she wished to escape from. How will Edward try to get to know Bella if she won't give him a chance as he is the captain of the Basketball team. BxE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, hope you like! I will try to update as often as I can! **

**I'm sorry that Edward is going to be out of character. You've no idea how much I wish he wasn't but he has to be!**

**Chapter 1**

BPOV

I really dread my first day at my new school. I remember my old school and pray to god that the new school isn't like it. Why oh Why did Renee have to marry such a horrible monster. I decided to move to Forks to get away from my new step-dad, Phil and from certain people from my, now old, school. I arrived yesterday in Forks, which is totally the opposite to Phoenix. All it does is rain! Charlie picked my up from the airport in the police cruiser which is embarrassing as everyone though i was a criminal! Charlie is great. He even bought me a car, well a truck! It is awesome! I really hope my life can turn over.

I made my way to Forks High and parked in the parking lot next to a shiny Volvo. It was clearly the best car in the parking lot. I walked past the gym and saw the Fork Falcons had a game this Friday. I love basketball and could beat most of the boys back Phoenix. I usually played on the street courts but seeing as it is always raining here I guess playing outside is out of the question. I wonder if i can use the gym after school? I wonder if ...

"Oww!"

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Sorry." Damn! I walked into someone. I looked up to see who I walked into, I looked up not to see a person but a god! Wow! This guy is hot!

"That's ok. You must be the new girl. I'm Edward."

Edward the god! I don't know how he gets his bronze hair to sit like that. But those eyes! His bright, sparkling, green eyes just seem to pull me in. Damn, i was just standing here! Find your voice you IDIOT!

"Mine's Bella." as I blushed a scarlet red.

"Do you know were your next class is? I could walk you to it?" his asked with his velvet voice.

Breathe in, Breathe out. Remember to breathe Bella. Oh! I haven't replied! He must think I'm mentally challenged.

"I have English lit. Plus I have no idea where it is, so your help will be greatly appreciated." wow! nice work, Bella!

"Your doing English lit? Wow, you must be really smart! I suck at English but I do love to read! Also my class is close to yours so I will take you to the class after as well as I'm guessing you don't know where it is."

He started to lead me in the direction, I'm guessing was my class.

" Thanks. What is your favourite book?" I tried not to sound to eager, as I really just wanted to hear his god-like voice.

"Umm, I would have to say the old classics like Pride and Prejudices and Wuthering Heights. I know that you are probably thinking that they are girly but I think that they are really good! You can't make me change it either!" and with that he laughed.

OH MY GOSH! His laugh! I just about died then and there when I heard it. But he liked Wuthering Heights?

"You like Wuthering Heights? That is my favourite book by like a mile!" Edward just gets better and better.

"Wicked! It is starting to look like we have lots in common. Let's play 20 questions!"

"Well seeing as we have stopped, I'm guessing that this is my class and the bell is going really soon, we should just play questions and see how many we can get in." I went over and sat on a nearby bench and felt my heart accelarate when he sat down rather closely to me. Get a Grip, Bella! Guys like this don't like girls like you. They go for the hot girls, not the plain janes.

"Ok. Here we go... What is your favourite colour?"

"Green," whoops... it just came out," yours?"

"I would have to say Brown at the moment. What is your favourite sport?"

"That would have to be Basketball without a doubt! How 'bout you?" Please say you like it too! Please!!

"Rinnnnnnnnggg! Why does the bell have to go now!

"Basketball too. You should come watch me on Friday, I'm playing against the Bears!"

"Your on the Basketball team?" I got up suddenly and went to make my way to the classroom door as I know that he was, but I was pulled back by Edward as he had grabbed my waist. I instinctly pulled away.

" Yes, I'm the captain. Where you going?" Jeez, he couldn't sound anymore arrogant just then. He is just like the rest of the guys on any basketball team. Up-themselves, arrogant jerks!

"Well, clearly the bell has gone. I'm going to class. Excuse me." And with that I walked through the door without looking back.

EPOV

I walked to my locker and while I was getting my books out I was twisted around and was practically attacked by... I think her name was Jessica. So for the next couple of minutes I was making out with her. I realize that I had better leave for class so I pulled away and finished getting my stuff.

"Bye, Eddie!" and then she left.

Stupid cheerleader. I hate that name! I walked around the corner and someone walked into me.

"Oww!" It didn't really hurt but I tend to always try and get the attention on me. Well, I don't really have to try. All the girls are all over me and the guys idolize me as I was the hottest guy and I was the Captain of the Basketball team. I mean who wouldn't?

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Sorry." The girl I walked into was obviously the new girl everyone was talking about. She was beautiful. Wait! What did I just think? I meant she was hot.

"That's ok. You must be the new girl. I'm Edward." She looked up and I was immediately pulled into her brown eyes. They were just so ... so ... so I can't think of a word. It seemed that she had lost her voice so I took that as a chance to check her out. She was wearing a plain black singlet and jeans. It was so simple but it showed of her perfect body perfectly. She also wore sneakers. From the look of her finely toned arms and sneakers she played some sort of sport.

"Mine's Bella." Her face then turned a scarlet red. That just made her look even cuter. With her kissable lips, her angel-like voice and her WAIT! What am I thinking?

"Do you know were your next class is? I could walk you to it?" Say yes! Please say yes!

"I have English lit. Plus I have no idea where it is, so your help will be greatly appreciated." YES! She must be pretty smart to be doing English lit.

"Your doing English lit? Wow, you must be really smart! I suck at English but I do love to read! Also my class is close to yours so I will take you to the class after as well as I'm guessing you don't know where it is." With that I headed towards her class, and Bella followed.

" Thanks. What is your favourite book?"

"Umm, I would have to say the old classics like Pride and Prejudices and Wuthering Heights. I know that you are probably thinking that they are girly but I think that they are really good! You can't make me change it either!" I had to laugh as girls I've told before have tried to make me change them.

"You like Wuthering Heights? That is my favourite book by like a mile!"

Wow! This girl is perfect! I stopped outside her class. We still had a bit 'til the bell went so I suggested we played 20 questions.

"Well seeing as we have stopped, I'm guessing that this is my class and the bell is going really soon, we should just play questions and see how many we can get in."

She walked over to the nearby bench and sat down. I followed and sat down rather closely to her. It took a strong effort not to lean across and kiss her so I started the questions.

"Ok. Here we go... What is your favourite colour?"

"Green, yours?"

"I would have to say Brown at the moment. What is your favourite sport?"

"That would have to be Basketball without a doubt! How 'bout you?"

"Rinnnnnnnnggg! Damn! Why did the bell have to go!

"Basketball too. You should come watch me on Friday, I'm playing against the Bears!" Yes! Score she likes basketball, I can show-off my skills!

"Your on the Basketball team?" She didn't even wait for a reply as she got up and practically ran to the classroom door. I couldn't allow that so I grabbed her waist to pull her back. She jumped out of my grip.

" Yes, I'm the captain. Where you going?" I said proudly or some could call it arrogantly.

"Well, clearly the bell has gone. I'm going to class. Excuse me." Then she turned on her heels and walked off.

I couldn't help but think of how I wanted to get to know her. She was just so addictive. I wanted to know everything about her. I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to hold her. Snap out of it, Edward! Get a grip.

**Please Review!!**

**I'll try and get the next chapter up soon!**

**And those who are a bit confused, things will be explained in future chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

BPOV

I sat down at the furtherest table away from the "popular" people in the room and placed my lunch in front of me. I was fascinated with the different groups in the lunch room. In one of the corners was the "nerds". They all had their heads buried in math books. Off to one side there were the "rockers". They all had their band t-shirts, mainly metallica and AC/DC. Then I guess the people closest to my table were the "band geeks". Most of them had their instruments next to them. The rest of the tables except one were the ordinary people, who's tables were scattered around the room. The table in the middle was a large table and around it sat the "popular" people.

I noticed that Edward wasn't there but at that moment he walked into the room followed by two guys, Mike and Tyler. Mike and Tyler were in my maths and spanish classes, when I sat down they both swarmed towards me and introduced themselves. The nerve of that Mike guy. He asked me if I wanted to catch up after his basketball game. I rejected him, of course.

When they entered the room every girls eye's snapped up and stared at Edward. His eye's looked like they were scanning the room. His eye's eventually found mine and with that he walked over to my table and sat down.

"What do you think your doing?" I tried to hide the shock in my voice.

"Why didn't I see you after your English class, I said I would walk you to your next class?"

Did he honestly think I still want to be friends with him!

"I decided to find it on my own." I then got up. When I reached the door the bell rang and I went to Biology.

After getting lost and having to ask for directions to the biology classroom, I walked into biology and the only empty seat was next to the arrogant jerk. Great! I'm going to love this class, I just know it. NOTE THE SARCASISM!!

"Welcome, Isabella. Please take the seat next to Edward." said the teacher who's name I think was Mr Banner.

"It's Bella. thank you" I didn't want to appear rude.

I made my way to the seat and sat down completely ignoring Edward. For the whole lesson I took notes and ignored the jerk next to me. I was glad when the bell rang and it was time for gym.

In gym, we were were playing volleyball. I always thought I was fairly average when it comes to volleyball but I was clearly the best girl here at it. Throughout the class the girls would give me glares and the guys were openly checking me out. This school is unbelievable. Well not the school, the STUDENTS! I'm glad that I only have 2 more years at this school as I will be going to college.

The coach said we could go change and then we could leave. I decided that I would see if I could stay for a bit.

"Coach? Would it be possible for me to use the gym to practice basketball? Please!"

"Umm, I guess you can use it 'til the team comes."

"Thank you!"

**Sorry about the length!**

**I'll try and get the next chapter up ASAP!!**

**Please Review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

EPOV

I can't believe she ignored me! No girl has every done that before. I walked towards the gym as there was a basketball practice today. Technically the practice starts in 10mins but the team gets there earlier so we can muck around. I meet the team outside the gym and I was surprised to find Jasper and Emmett there.

"What the hell! Emmett is here early for once! Let's give him a prize!"

"Oi! I had to do my detention at lunch today instead of after school." Same old Emmett, always getting detention.

The team and I walked into the gym to find that there was already someone there. It was Bella!

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll get off. The coa... EMMETT!"

"BELLA!"

Bella sprinted towards Emmett and when she was close to him she jumped at him. He caught her in a big bear hug and spun her around. I could feel the jealously rise up in me as I wished I could hold Bella like that. It was clear that they knew each other. But I'm guessing that they hadn't seen each other for a while. wait? what if they were together! The rest of the team began to play a game but I couldn't. The one girl I actually want to be with might be with someone else already.

"What are you doing here?"

"No, I'm pretty sure the question is, What are YOU doing here?"

Yes! If they were together then they would know why each other were here. It looked like Bella was explaining first.

"I sent myself here. You?"

Why would she have sent herself here. She clearly hates it and doesn't want friends.

"I'm actually staying with Edward. My parents decided they wanted to move to England and I refused to move and Edward's parents let me stay with them. Why did you send yourself?"

"Uh, well, ... Umm, Well you remember Chris?" Emmett nodded. "Well he kinda made my life hell."

"He did WHAT!"

"Well you moved and so I had no best friend to hang with. Chris and I went to the movies as friends. I did stress the word friends too. He tried to force himself on me but the good, old hitting him where it hurts worked. As you probably can remember, Chris was the captain of the basketball team and so he was the "popular kid". He told that I was the biggest slut, and that I hitted on all the guys we saw and the also to talk dirty with a random guy. I couldn't even walk down the corridor without being reminded of the lies. That is why I'm here, also to spend time with Charlie. Why are you here?"

Bella's face went from sadness to confusion.

"You already asked me that!" Stupid Emmett. She clearly wasn't talking about that.

"No, I mean why are you in the gym?"

I could tell this was going to go bad. Emmett started to shuffle on his feet and he was suddenly interested with something on the floor.

**Cliff hanger!! Haha!**

**I'll try and update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_I could tell this was going to go bad. Emmett started to shuffle on his feet and he was suddenly interested with something on the floor._

EPOV

"I'm umm... I'm part of ... I'm on the team," poor Emmett. He could hardly even say it.

"YOUR WHAT?! I can't believe this! After everything we have been through, you go and became one of THEM!"

Jeez, She was really mad. She looks really cute when she's mad. Bella went and got her bag and started to walk to the door.

"Bella, wait! Please?"

This is the first time I have ever heard Emmett beg. It was a shame that Bella completely ignored him and left. Jasper came over to find out what was up.

"Wow, Emmett. You really got her mad! I could practically feel the anger comimg off her from across the room. What did you do to her?"

"I umm join the basketball team."

"How is that a problem?"

"I'll explain on the way home."

For the rest of the practice Emmett didn't say much else. What Bella said must of really meant a lot to him. After practice Jasper, Emmett and I got into my Volvo. I was getting impatient and blurred out

"So what was that all about with Bella?"

Emmett took a deep breath in and began.

" Bella and I were friends ever since 8th grade. We both went to the same high school and we were basically in all the same classes. Everyday we would be at each others houses and would often be playing basketball with a large group of guys. We would play whenever and where ever possible. Our parents would often joke that we needed to go to an addicts meeting." With that he smiled. "It was all good until 9th grade when all the guys worked out that she was better than them. On top of that most of them liked her and were always rejected when they asked her out. Bella didn't have any girl friends and so when the guys refused to let her hang with them she was then considered a "loner" everyone would put her down. I was her only friend. We were the two "losers" in the school. Bella and I promised that we wouldn't became one of the "popular" people. We were happy with it just being the two of us but last year my family decided to move to Forks. Bella refused to talk to me when she found out and so I couldn't say goodbye. Today was the first day I've seen her since back then. I don't think she will talk to me now since I've broken our promise."

"I think she will forgive you, I mean you guys were best friends!"

"I agree with Jasper. Plus we are different to those jerks in Phoenix." We were not like that in Forks.

"You don't get it do you?"

What is he going on about now?

"Get what?" Jasper must of being think the same thing as he had voiced my thoughts.

"She will forgive me but now I'm just another person who broke a promise. She will never want to talk to me, let alone be friends again." Emmett looked close to tears now.

We dropped Jasper off and made our way home.

"It's alright, Emmett. I'm sure she will want to be friends, she can't just not want to be friends because your one of the "popular" guys."

"Yer I guess I can wish for a miracle."

Little did he know that I was already wishing that same miracle myself. I really wanted to be able to get to know her. Everything she says or does makes me even more attracted to her. She wants everyone to see a strong girl who doesn't need anyone but from what I can gather, she is just scared to let anyone in.

**I'm Sorry! I have been grounded!!  
I'm not allowed to go on the computer for 3 months!!  
This totally sucks!  
Sorry Guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry!! I have exams soon so i have to study! stupid school!!**

**Sorry about the length and sorry that i won't be able to update soon. SORRY!!**

**Chapter 5**

BPOV

I can't believe that Emmett would became one of those jerks! I was to upset to do anything so I said good night to Charlie and went straight to bed. I still couldn't get over how I trusted him and he went and did the only thing we promised not to do! I got under the sheets of my bed and went straight to sleep. Although I was angry at Emmett it was not him I dreamed about it was no other than, Edward.

I woke up in the morning and remembered about my dream last night. I was in school and whenever I turned a corner Edward was lip-locked with another girl. I don't know why I was getting so upset about it but I was. After remebering this I decided that I would ignore all the students who spoke to me today. This was a precaution as I didn't want to let anyone close enough to hurt me again. Over the years I have been able to perfect the art of blocking out someone. I would go of into my own little world. It comes in handy when a teacher is giving you a lecture about something that was of importance or in this case, so you don't make any friends. I couldn't help but think of how sad I felt that Edward was one of **them.** I guess he is the king or something as the captain is always the leader of **them**. I actually felt like I could trust him, and the feeling of that I was safe with him. Then he went and said that last sentence!

I drove to school and got there just before the bell. I made it through to lunch with only having to ignore a girl called Jessica and Mike, Edward's follower. This guy with greasy black hair stared at my chest the whole way through Trig. I'm beginning to think that all guys only want one thing. I was glad that my dream from last night didn't come to life but I did see the skank, Brianna go up and start to make out with him. I was shocked that she did this and was about to turn to go to my next class but I was shocked even more when I saw him push her off with a disgusted look on his face. I went from feeling jealous to feeling confused. I'm sure you can just why I was jealous but I was confused as to why he pushed her away.

I entered the lunch room and sat down at the table I was at yesterday. The room was preety much the same as yesterday except for one new person. Emmett was sitting next to Edward. A handsome guy with blonde hair sat on the other side. They all started to laugh at some joke that was made and Emmett looked up and caught me looking at him. I quickly looked down and took a bite of the apple I was eating. I let a few minutes pass until I looked up again. This time Emmett wasn't looking at me but Edward was. I got feed up with having to invert my eyes from their table so I got up and went to the library to go over my homework.

After school I stayed in the gym to practice basketball. I practiced until the team walked in.

"Bella, I want you..."

"Emmett, shut it. I don't want to hear it." With out saying another word I left.

The rest of the week followed in the same pattern of my second day with me ignoring most people and practicing in the gym until the team arrived. I would then leave without looking at Emmett. During lunch I have taken to watching Edward. The only problem was when he looked at me. Whenever our eyes met we would both turn red and look away. Then a few minutes would pass and it would happen again.

I think I'm falling for one of the guys I refuse to be friends with!


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm really sorry i haven't updated recently. I haven't abandoned this story I've just been away and been sick and also had exams!!**

**Chapter 6**

BPOV

It is Friday. The day of the first basketball game of the season and it was a home game. I decided to go to the game only to watch the basketball NOT because a certain green eyed god was going to be there. I decided to dress in the school colours to show my school spirt. I ended up wearing my blue skinny leg jeans with a red t-shirt. The shirt was not what I would normally wear as it was a v neck and went a bit low for my comfort but wasn't as reveiling as some tops the skanks at school wear. I tied my hair up into a pony tail and grabbed my blue clutch from the table.

"Cya, Dad! Off to the game!"

"Bye, Bells!"

I drove to school and parked in the car park. As I got out of my truck I caught my foot on the door. I don't know how I did it but I did. I braced myself for the impact but was surprised when I felt two arms snake around my waist and pull me back up to a standing position. I looked to see who my savior was and to my surprise it was Edward.

I grabbed my clutch and went to make my way to the gym. Only to find that Edward held on to my wrist to stop me from leaving.

"Bella, please can you just hear me out for a minute?"

I thought it over and realized that he would only keep pestering me if I don't.

"Fine, ONE minute."

"Ok, I really like you. I want to get to know you more. Is there any reason other than me being the captain of the basketball team? Emmett told me about your promise and about how the guys in Phoenix treated you. I'm not like that. Please give me a chance. Please, I haven't been able to get you out of my head all week. Give me a chance."

"If anything, talk to Emmett again. He hasn't been his usual self. He has barely said a whole sentence. He isn't pulling jokes or making a fool of himself. Give him another chance. He hasn't changed because he is on the team."

"Your one minute is up"

"Fine. Just consider what I said."

He walked into the gym and I stood like a stunned mullet, shocked that he actually wanted me to be friends with Emmett again. He sounded so sad when he was saying that Emmett wasn't pulling pranks on people. I remember at lunch when I was watching the "Popular" table, coughedwardcough Emmett wasn't acting like I remember. At our old school we would do crazy things with his lunch like using an apple as a baseball and a rolled up magazine as a bat. We would try and hit certain people with the apple. We would put money on it and I normally lost as I rarely made contact with the stupid apple.

I eventually came out of shock and entered the gym. I was immediately hit with the screaming from the crowd. I got a seat near the back and waited for the game to start. I could see our team, the Falcons in their red uniforms with blue strips. Across the court were the opposition, the Seattle Scorpions in their yellow uniforms. We were expected to completely kick their butts.10 minutes later the game started and we easily got 4 baskets before they got 1.

The game ended with us flogging them as expected. What I wasn't expecting was how good our team worked together. I could tell that Edward, Emmett and the hot blonde guy, who's uniform said Whitlock were the main guys. The rest of the team looked for them and relied on them to get the baskets.

I slowly made my way down the stands and tried to head towards the exit. I was however pushed towards the middle of the court. It was like swimming against the current. The crowd start to thin out and just to prove how clumsy I can be, I was tripped.

Just before I made contact with the floor I was lifted up.

"Thanks for that," I looked up to fine myself looking at a guy with short black hair and blue eyes. He was the captain for the Scorpions as he had the "C" on his uniform

"Thats ok. I know how it feels to fall." It sounded like he was trying to be seductive but it sounded horrible and I didn't like the fact that he was still holding me by the waist.

"Pardon?"

"I fell for you."

WHAT!! I swear steam was coming out of my ears. I was about to snap back at him but i was interrupted.

"Hey Babe! Who's this?"

Thank god it was Emmett. He came up behind me and took me from the guy's arms and into his own. I looked into Emmett's eyes to find that he was begging me to go with the flow.

"Hey, baby! This jerk is using lame pick-up lines on me." I added a peck on his cheek. The guy looked at Emmett and saw how big he was. He started to retreat.

"Really? No one hits on my girl!" Emmett took a step forward and balled his fist up. The guy's eyes just about popped out of his head. It was quite funny and I had to hold my laugh in.

"Wait, baby, I will sort it out." I stopped Emmett from moving forward any more. I more up in front of the guy.

"I would slap you but I reckon that's to girly. I'm more of a tom boy and Emmett here," I gave Emmett a wink," taught me how to box!"

I took my arm back and snapped it forward. I connected with his jaw. The guy fell back onto his but with a surprised look on his face but once he recovered he sprinted out of the gym.

"Well done squirt!"

"Thanks Em!" I looked down in guilt," I'm sorry, Emmett. I am sorry for blocking you out! I was just afraid that you had turned into one of "Them"!"

"That's ok. Just promise me something?"

"What?"

"Let me hit the next one."

"Next what?"

Edward and the blonde guy were standing next to Emmett and they had a confusion and amusement printed on their faces.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

BPOV

"The next perverted, lame pick-up lined moron who happens to try and come on to me. Is that about right, Em?"

"You forgot about brainless asshole, who doesn't have the right to call himself a man as he has no balls!" And with that he burst out laughing.

Only Emmett would find that funny. It was a good thing Edward butted in when he did otherwise Emmett would be missing teeth.

"Emmett how often does this happen?"

"Only, like... let me think for a minute..." He started to scratch his head and it looked started to look painful at how hard he was thinking so I piped up,

"It can vary."

Edward looked confused and amused at the same time. If he didn't stop with that look I will fall into a puddle on the floor. How can he make the cutest face out of two very different emotions. I decided to help him in coming up with a reason why it can vary.

"It depends who and where I am."

"Oh, Wait I don't think you know Jasper. Jasper this is Bella, Bella Jasper."

"Pleased to me you Bella"

Jasper was sweet and really hot but pales when compared to Edward.

"Yo, Jasper I think your parents want you."

Emmett and Jasper left and walked over to two people who had to be Jasper's parents as they looked very much alike. They left Edward alone with me.

"I'm glad you are friends with Emmett again, He is back to his joking self!"

"I couldn't stay mad at him for much longer anyway, I miss him so much."

He went silent for a moment and it looked like he was fighting a battle in his own head. He took a step forward and began to speak.

"Bella, I want you to know I think your really cool,"

With that he went to close the distance between us and his lips were closing the gap from mine. WAIT!! Did he just say I'm COOL! Oh. No. He. Didn't!

Just before his lips could capture mine, I twisted around and grabbed the closest person to me which happened to be the most beautiful person I have ever seen. She had long blonde hair and made everyone in the room lose confident in themselves and their appearance.

Edward's lips crashed down onto hers and I wasn't expecting the reaction the girl gave.

"What the FUCK are yo… EDWARD!! What are you doing! ALICE!! Our dear cousin is anincest pig!"

What? COUSIN! Within a moment a short attractive pixie-like girl appeared next to the blonde girl who claims to be Edward's cousin.

"What? Rose, what are you on about?"


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

BPOV

Haha! I want to see how he gets out of this one. Hang on… is that? No it can't be!!

"Alice?"

The short girl looked at me in wonder. I saw the confusion on her face quickly turn to excitement as she recognized me.

"Bella!"

She ran into my arms and we hugged each other still squealing from excitement. After a moment of silence from Edward, he finally found his voice.

"Umm, what's going on? How the hell do you know each other?"

Alice let go of me and turned to Edward.

"Well, my incest cousin, Dad took us on a vacation to Phoenix and I met Bella at the beach. We got along like a house on fire! Yay I'm so excited," Alice took a deep breath and continued with her hyper talk, "What are you doing here Bella? We actually moved here yesterday! You have to sleepover. We had to go shopping, have makeovers, and talk all about the cute boys in this town!"

The blonde looking girl then butted into the conversation. I couldn't help but feel like i had seen her before. She looked at me like I was performing the rain dance, nude style.

"Gosh Bella, I would've thought you would've recognized me. I only got rid of the hair dye!"

It took a moment for this information to sink in and when it did…

"Rosie Posie!"

Rosalie, as her real name is that not my nickname for her, threw her arms around me.

"Finally! I only came to my senses and got ride of that fake brown colour and went back to my original colour. I didn't think it changed my appearance that much that you wouldn't recognize me!"

"Wait a minute! What are all you's doing here?"

Edward was just standing there watching our reunion and this must of being bugging him as it said it with so much frustration. Alice in turn replied with

"Duh, I said it before. We moved here yesterday."

"I know that but WHY!"

He really stressed the word why. Rose found this be the time to put her input in.

"Well, mum wanted to be closer to Aunt Liz and so we moved next door."

Edward seemed content with that and a second later we heard,

"Alice! My short, pixie, partner in crime! What are you doing here?"

The four of us turned to find the booming voice had come from Emmett who was currently running towards us through the now not so crowded gym. Although I was expecting the booming voice of Emmett to be from someone big, I wasn't expecting the voice of Alice to be even louder.

"Emmett! My Mentally aged 5 year old, trickster, partner and step ladder! We moved here!"

Emmett came to a stop in front of us and looked at all of us but when he saw Rose he stopped and stared. Then he stared some more and when Rose came to the conclusion he wasn't going to stop she said

"I feel like I'm at a museum and I'm the painting on display."

She let out a huff and retreated out of the gym.

"Sorry, Em. She hates how guys stare. See ya around buckaroonies. Is that a word? All well. Bye"

Then Alice followed Rose out of the gym. I couldn't let the laugh die down. I burst out laughing and once Emmett caught on to why he wasn't impressed.

"Bells, it ain't funny."

"Yes it is, let me quote you," I made my voice deeper and more Emmett like, "I don't stare at girls, Girls stare at me. They all bow down to the greatness that is me."

Edward burst out laughing at that and together we sounded like a pack of hyenas. Emmett wasn't impressed still and huffed out of the gym.

"Then there were two."

Edward had finally stopped laughing long enough to say that. I slowly stopped laughing and went to make my way out of the gym.

"Wait, I'll walk you."

It wasn't a question but a statement and I had no objection as it was like only 50 meters.


	9. Im sorry!

I'm so sorry but i am un able to continue the story. if you write the next chapter and send it to me i will pick who can continue the story, if you want to continue the story. if not then still add me on twitter under rockchic182. sorry again!


End file.
